In a pilot study the effect of Diazepam (Valium), a tranquilizer, was studied in relation to the development of experimental atherosclerosis in hyline roosters and in rabbits. The plasma cholesterol levels and the atherosclerotic lesions in the aorta were reduced in the group receiving atherogenic diet and Valium as compared to the group receiving atherogenic diet alone.